


Into the Wilds of the Psyche

by angel0221



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud Watching, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Sunlit Juice - Henry Jamison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel0221/pseuds/angel0221
Summary: A songfic to Sunlit Juice by Henry Jamison.





	Into the Wilds of the Psyche

“C’mon,” Bellamy said grabbing her hand and getting out of the cocoon that they have made on the couch, “We can’t waste the day, it’s beautiful, it’s the first day of Spring. Let’s go out.”

Clarke immediately let out a loud groan, “Bellamy i’m tired. This residency is killing me.”

“I know,” Bellamy said exasperated, “You’ve been spending everyday inside the hospital or inside of this house. I miss you.” He put on his best pouty face, “And my students are trying to slowly suffocate me to death with questions about the final. Let’s get out for a day!”

“I miss you too,” Clarke said with a sweet smile on her face, “But Bellamy. I can see you just fine from here on this luxurious coach the same way I would see you off of it.”

“No,” Bellamy said and resorted to firmly pulling Clarke off the coach and giving her a firm nudge toward their bedroom, “Go put on a that sundress you like and I’ll put some pants on and we’re going out.”

“Why do I have to get dressed up and you don’t?” Clarke whined again.

“Because I need to pack the picnic. Now chop chop be ready in 20.” 

 

They decided to walk to the park down the street. It was a compromise. Bellamy wanted to go to the beautiful park on the southside that had actual restrooms, but he knew Clarke was tired and this was the most easy way to get out of the house. 

Even if it wasn’t ideal the northside has always felt like a seaside town because of the river that runs along the outer edge. If you get close enough you can smell the wind shift to something more salty and in the park the air just feels cleaner because of it. The sky is a beautiful clear blue. The perfect day for a picnic. 

Bellamy gives Clarke the picnic basket so he can have two hands to lay down the quilt before plopping right on top. He didn’t have a lot of time before leaving so he just packed a quick salad, two sandwiches, a box of packaged cookies from the house, and a jug of orange juice with some cups. They dug in and began discussing their weeks. Bellamy’s problems of which of his students were annoying him this week seemed trivial compared to Clarke’s stories of her finally solving why an elderly patient had been feeling ill for the last two weeks. But she listened attentively and nodded at all the right moments anyway. 

By the time they finished their sandwiches the pair were sitting in a comfortable silence. “Bellamy!” Clarke exclaimed suddenly and pointed to something behind Bellamy that he couldn’t see. “Look oysters!”

He smiled, “I’ll get you some, wait here.” 

Bellamy got a dozen and turned around to see Clarke cloud watching. “You know,” Bellamy said standing in her view of the sky, “These are an aphrodisiac.”

“As if we needed that.”

Bellamy smiled, “Still, are you just trying to use these oysters to get me to bring you home? Because it’s not going to work.”

Clarke smiled before kissing him tenderly. She pulled back an inch or two just as it was getting good, “If I really wanted to go home we would already be in bed.” 

Bellamy pulled away and began eagerly slurping the oyster up with a disgusting squelsh. Clarke had one before she laid back down again. Instead of directing her attention to the sky she directed it to her boyfriends back. He was always well built. So much more than is necessary as his job as a high school history teacher. He looked more like a roman soldier, with defined panes of muscle just waiting to be touched through his too thin t shirt. His students probably love that, Clarke thought with a chortle.

After his need for oysters was finally sated Bellamy poured the pair two cups of orange juice. When he handed it to Clarke she thought it looked like it was glistening in the bright sunlight. She placed it next to her before actually pulling her eyes back to the sky. 

“A flamingo,” Bellamy said pointing to an oddly shaped cloud floating above them. 

Clarke laughed, “Of course you would be the one to see a flamingo on your first go.” Bellamy shot her a dazzling smile and laid flat next to her. 

They spent the better part of the hour just laying down and watching the clouds together. Occasionally one of them would sit up to sip on the sunlit juice. When the sky began to fade into orange Bellamy finally broke the silence.

“Do you want to go home?” 

Clarke rolled over and cuddled into his side, “Whenever I’m with you I feel at home.”

Bell let out a loud bark of laughter, “I would never see the day that Clarke Griffin would actually want to spend her day off away from her bed.”

“People change,” Clarke pouted, “And don’t make fun of me.”

Bellamy cuddled her closer, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They stayed at the park until they felt like they could just take a spoon and swipe the moonbeams right out of the sky before finally heading back.


End file.
